Usuario:MasterZero/Animus de Temporada
Esta es una especie de diario donde agrego mis experiencias con los animes de temporada. Al comienzo de la temporada, se hará una pre selección donde solo por argumento se les dará una oportunidades a los mejores y se descartara toda la basura y segundas temporadas, ademas de cosas que no me interesen. Después de eso, semana a semana les daré mis opiniones al respecto y se vera cuales siguen y cuales morirán. Temporada Primavera 2016 Pre Selección Pacman Verde: ' ;y ' Serie esperada con anterioridad, pasa la Pre Selección. Pacman Azul: ' :v ' Serie a la que se le da una oportunidad. Pacman Rojo: ' >:v ' Por diversos motivos no pienso verla. 12-sai.: Chicchana Mune no Tokimeki: Wtf que es esto? nop ' >:v ' Aikatsu Stars!: Moeshit moeshi moeshit nop ' >:v ' Bakuon!!: Moe moe moe pero en motos :v le daré una oportunidad ' :v ' Battle Spirits: Double Drive: Nop ' >:v ' Beyblade Burst: Nop ' >:v ' Big Order: Genérico mirai nikki? ¬¬ le daré una oportunidad ' :v ' Sailor Moon Crystal tercera temporada: No he visto las anteriores y no estoy siquiera interesado en verlas. Nop ' >:v ' Boku no Hero Academia: Uno de los que mas espero de la temporada 10/10. ' ;y ' Bungou Stray Dogs: Para nada me llama la atención pero le daré una oportunidad. ' :v ' Concrete Revolutio segunda temporada: No he visto su primer temporada y me interesa verla :v ' >:v ' Duel Masters VSRF: Nop. ' >:v ' Endride: Genérico :v pero le doy la oportunidad. ' :v ' Flying Witch: Tiene una oportunidad :v ' :v ' Future Car... NO!!! ' >:v ' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2: La primer temporada es una porquería, definitivamente No ' >:v ' Gekidol: Una wea rara, le doy la oportunidad :v ' :v ' Gyakuten Saiban: No he jugado ningún juego de la saga pero le doy la oportunidad. ' :v ' Hai Furi: Moeshit repulsivo, un No definitivo. ' >:v ' Hundred: Tiene un argumento asquerosa mente genérico repulsivo pero de momento tiene una oportunidad. ' :v ' Jojo's Diamond Is Unbreakable: Jojo poses epicidad fabulosidad 10/10 poses jojo stands fabulosidad 10/10 y mas poses. Uno de los que mas espero de la temporada. ' ;y ' Joker Game: No me interesa pero le doy la oportunidad. ' :v ' Kaitou Joker 3: No ' >:v ' kamiwaza Wanda: No ' >:v ' Kidou Senshi Gundam RE: 0096: No estoy interesado en gundam, paso. ' >:v ' Kiznaiver: No me interesa aunque le doy la oportunidad. ' :v ' Koutetsujou no Kabaneri: Attack on Iron Titan, minimamente esperado de la temporada. ' ;y ' Kuma Miko: No ' >:v ' Kuromokuro: No me interesa pero le doy la oportunidad ' :v ' Kyoukai no Rinne 2: No vi la primer temporada y no pienso verla nunca :v ' >:v ' Magi: Sinbad no Bouken: Tengo pensado ver las temporadas anteriores. ' >:v ' Mayoiga: No muestran mucho pero con eso poco es suficiente para que me interese ver que pasa. ' :v ' Netoge no...Omotta?: Argumento asqueroso y repulsivo, le doy el paso. ' :v ' Onigiri: Asco, solo le doy una oportunidad. ' :v ' Pan de Peace!: Esa basura no la toco ni con la vista. ' >:v ' PriPara 3 termporada: No me interesa en lo mas mínimo. ' >:v ' Re: Zero Kara.. Seikatsu: Me suena muy cliché, una oportunidad ' :v ' Sakamoto desu ga?: No. ' >:v ' Sansha Sanyou: Moeshit, no gracias. ' >:v ' Seisen Cerberus...Fatalité: Tan genérico que me parece haberlo visto mas de una vez en esta lista :v una oportunidad. ' :v ' Shounen Maid: Nel, lince. ' >:v ' Sousei no Onmyuji: No entendí ni un carajo :v le daré la oportunidad haber que tal esta. :v ' :v ' Super Lovers: No. ' >:v ' Sword Gai(cualquier parecido con suor es mera coincidencia):' Una copia de berserk :v haber que sale de aquí. ' :v ''' '''Tanaka-kun...Kedaruge: Ni me inmuto en ver esa cosa. ' >:v ' Terraformars: Revenge: Censuraformars segunda temporada, no termine de ver la primera y lo deje pausado en el mango asi que no me interesa. ' >:v ' Tonkatsu DJ Agetarou: Se ve raro, haber si le doy la oportunidad. ' :v ' Unhappy?: Moeshit?, no. ' >:v ' Ushio to Tora 2: No vi la primer temporada así que nel. ' >:v ' 48 ''' '''Animus 26 ''' '''Muertos 22 ''' '''Vivos Primera semana Advertencia puede haber spoilers. Jojo's Diamond is Unbreakable 1: Tanto hype por la adaptación de este cuarto arco y lo cumplió bien, me gusto mucho este episodio y en un solo episodio, Josuke te deja en claro que es mejor Jojo que el pendejotaro. El cambio en el diseño de personajes de pasar a ser unos sacos de músculos con brazos articulados a diseños mas realistas, los colores también toman importancia en la identidad de la obra. Lol hasta hubo cameos de personajes que saldrán posteriormente en el arco. Lo negativo fue la animación, un poco limitada y la censura que aunque en si no afecta mucho a la historia, se ve medio raro ver manchas oscuras ;v oh y me deben el opening y el ending ' ;y ' Mayoiga 1: Tan solo comenzar me bombardeo de personajes estereotipos cliche :v me recuerda mucho a carrera alucinante(aunque por lo menos ahí podía reconocer a los personajes) es cierto que trabajar con muchos personajes es difícil pero aquí son puros estereotipos(hasta hay repetidos), no recuerdo si quiera como se llamaban los personajes, solo a yuuna por que hay 3 con ese nombre :v , la animación esta limitada como todos los animus, el opening me pareció meh y el ending es un maldito chiste, una presentación de power point con audio. Lo seguiré solo para ver que hay del mentado misterio misterioso. ' :v ' Enride 1: De este no esperaba nada y como resultado no me dio nada, es tu típico anime de inmersión fantástica genérica. Las aventuras de maximo y alain en el mundo de fantasía de ttgl pero sin mechas :v animación meh, diseños de personajes meh, genéricos, maximo obsesionado con sus piedritas y creo que esa es toda su personalidad, alain emo y rival y ya :v podersitos, espaditas, bla bla bla :v De momento esta a salvo pero hay probabilidad de que ni la vea ya :v ' :v ' Boku no Hero Academia 1: Vaya que la espera valió la pena, estoy seguro que sera de lo mejor de la temporada, toma al universo de opm y aumentalo de nivel, un mundo de héroes bizarros donde se discrimina a los que no tienen poderes, buena animación y diseño de personajes :v y si que tiene mucho de comedia, espero que eso no le perjudique en momentos de seriedad y mucho menos que sea el opm de esta temporada. (los opening y ending no me parecieron la gran cosa y desde este punto los dejare de mencionar amenos de que haya algo destacable) ' ;y ' Re:Zero kara... Seikatsu 0 & 1: A pesar de la mala animación y que el protagonista sea de lo mas falso me ha dado gracia el como interactua en este mundo raro(esta consiente de que esta en una especie de videojuego :v), hasta que salio el engendro mas aterrador que he visto, el moe furry de satan(esa cosa me dará pesadillas) esto parece que no se toma en serio a si mismo, hasta el final del capitulo 0, todo lo que creí cambio al capitulo 1, el protagonista es asesinado después de encontrar unos cadáveres pero regresa en el tiempo donde conoce a otros personajes y es asesinado nuevamente junto a estos :v el capitulo 0 parecía una comedia pero el 1 se volvió serio y dramático. ' :v ' Gyakuten Saiban 1: Supongo que por no haber jugado siquiera uno de los juegos me he de perder muchas referencia que le hace a estos, pero viéndolo de forma independiente a esto, es buena serie y tiene animación decente ' :v ' Bakuon!! 1: Lo puse en la lista siendo consciente de que es moe, pero con motos, y solo es eso, nada mas. Aburrido, genérico, fanservice y con animación limitada, esto no destaca en nada. ' >:v ' Seisen Cerberus 1: Otro animu de fantasía, un tipo huérfano con una espada(donde habré escuchado eso?) que es badass y le gusta jugar con niños? what? pues la animación decente aunque el cgi se ve medio feo, todos los personajes son clichés, la historia pos meh y de momento me parece una serie decente, mejor que las aventuras de maximo y alain ;v ' :v ' Tuve un problema con mi telefono y no pude usarlo varios dias, por lo que no pude estar al tanto de los animus pero tratare de ver todo lo de la semana en este fin :v Segunda Semana Jojo's Diamond is Unbreakable 2: Mayoiga 2: